Ren-G096
|affiliation=* * * **Gamma Company ***Team Uchigatana/Team Ghost |rank= |specialty=Team Leader |battles=*The Battle of Mars * |status=Active |class= }} Petty Officer Second Class Ren-G096 was a Spartan-III of Gamma Company and leader of Team Ghost during and after the . After a tragic childhood, he joined the Spartan-III Program, not only to get revenge, but also to give his brother a better life. He fought during the battles of Mars and , along with several clandestine operations during the war. Post-War he and the rest of Gamma were integrated into the . Biography Early Life Ren was born in New Kyoto on New Honshu, in late 2538. He was the first child of Isamu and Lisa Miyahara. In 2539 they gave birth to a second child, a boy named Kei. That same year the planet was attacked by the Covenant. The Miyahara's like many other civilians were attempting to flee the planet when they were caught by Covenant ground forces while still in their home city. They were packed tight on the road towards the evacuation center and cut down by the aliens. In desperation Ren's mother hid the two children under the car, leaving Ren with the words: "Protect your brother." Before she, like the rest of the civilians, was killed. A few hours later marines and troopers pushed off the Covenant forces and found Ren, clutching his infant brother alone, surrounded by dozens of bodies. They were taken off world by the retreating UNSC and the two boys were brought to a refugee camp on Tribute. There they lived in an orphanage in an area that was little more than a slum for hundreds of thousands of refugees. This time hardened Ren, but he continued to live by his mothers final words. He always found a way to provide for Kei, even when the UNSC couldn't, having to steal often. He developed stealth and parkour skills during this time to help in his less than legal ventures. Throughout this harsh time he always dreamed of a better life for him and his brother. One day, in September, he was approached by two government agents. One was a teenage looking, friendly girl, who was very tall and muscular. The other was a mysterious looking middle aged man. They offered him a chance to get revenge on the very creatures that murdered his parents. All he had to do was go with them. He refused this though, because he knew that if he left there would be no one else to take care of his younger brother. It was at this that they gave him a second offer, if he came with them, Kei would be taken to Earth and adopted by a rich family, who would be able to provide a life for him, which Ren could never. Ren agreed, but still suspicious, added a stipulation to the agreement, he would be shown videos of his brother with the family, proving that he was safe and happy. They agreed and a few weeks later an adoption agency contacted the orphanage and told Kei of his new family. He was brought onto a transport that day and after a tearful goodbye with his brother, left Tribute. Ren left with the agents that night. Training From that day on Ren Miyahara became Ren-G096, Spartan-III commando candidate. First Combat Earth and Mars Description Appearance Personality Ren was most known for his shyness, which prevented him from ever being one of the top members of Gamma. Despite this shyness, he had a short temper and when angered he was quite loud, often getting into trouble with the trainers because of this temper. With teammates and friends he was less shy, often cracking jokes and sarcastic wit to lighten the mood during stressful situations such as battle, but he was able to remain serious when the situation required it. Another defining factor of Ren was his love for his brother. He joined the S-III Program, to give him a better life, and almost deserted at the Battle of Earth, to find and protect him, until he discovered his brother was already safe. He carried a picture of his brother all through training and kept it in his helmet during missions. Skills and Abilities Ren was quite adept in stealth, even before training, a skill he'd developed to help him steal food for him and his brother. He was as good if not better than , but as acted as an average Spartan, not many of the trainers noticed this. he was also quite proficient with close quarters combat and knife fighting, which when combined with his stealth, made him one of the best CQC fighters in the company. He was also a qualified marksman and was incredibly accurate with his Battle Rifle, DMR and M6. He usually worked as a spotter for his teammate Felicia-G238 when the situation required it. Weapons, Gear, and Equipment Ren like most Gamma Spartan-IIIs was initially given Armor. He would use this armor throughout the Human-Covenant War. Post War his Team, was one of the first to be given Armor, he equipping himself with the variant. He had it colored steel-black with dark blue secondary. During the War he carried a BR-55HB SR Battle Rifle, and would of also bring a M392 DMR as back up for longer missions. He carried an M6C/SOCOM Magnum as his sidearm and four combat knives for close quarters encounters. Post-War he upgraded his two rifles to The BR-85HB SR and The M395 DMR. When wearing his SPI Armor, Ren had a specially issued Sprint module added to the armor. He would also commonly equip himself with the UNSC Armor ability. Post-War he continued this. He also carried a small recon drone which he nicknamed 'Wing'.